


Rings that Connect Us

by nursal1060



Series: Chronicles of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After School - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bubble Bath, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Ring, Happy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Husbands, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, No Drama, Pining, Post-Wedding, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slytherin, Slytherin Ring, So Married, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, True Love, Water Fight, Wedding Rings, bathing together, matching rings, rendezvous, secret meeting, wizard husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Draco has been seen wearing a ruby ring and Harry has been seen wearing an emerald ring. Knowing the two of them, there's always something going on behind closed doors.





	Rings that Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've written Drarry! I feel like I never give this pairing enough of my time! It's one of my favorite of all time, and I am definitely going to be writing more soon!
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are always read and kudos are always appreciated <3

When the ruby on a gold ring appeared on Draco’s finger, everyone began having questions. It was his 6th year, the entire tone of the school was dark, and yet, everyone seemed so fixated on the Malfoy heir and his possible love life. Draco hardly talked about his ring, except that he wasn’t going to take it off and that it was given to him by a special person.

 

Draco was quick to justify the gemstone, stating, “An enchanted ruby is a high honor to wear, as it provides joy, zest for life, courage, and utmost passion. It is also very costly, and I would never turn down such a lavish gift.” Some believed the explanation that he gave, while others weren’t so convinced. Draco was known for being choosy about his presents, especially ones he wore on his person, so he wouldn’t take a random gift from just  _ anybody _ . No, the gift would have to be hand selected by him.

 

Draco acted that the stares didn’t bother him, and was slightly relieved when, a few weeks later, Harry also had a ring on his finger. Harry’s brought less attention, as he was better at avoiding his classmates, but what astonished people and drew suspicions was the color of his ring. It was a silver ring with an emerald on it.

 

Harry also was quick to write off suspicions, saying, “I bought the ring when I was in Hogsmeade. Emeralds are supposed to provide the wearer with physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual balance.” At first, it was mere surprise, and then, people began connecting dots. Draco’s ring had the Gryffindor colors on it, and Harry’s ring haf the Slytherin colors on it. Both boys were quick to dispel the myths that the rings were significant and yet continued to wear them. People began thinking the two boys had bought the rings for  _ each other _ . 

 

The rumor spread across the school like wildfire, even as both continued to deny the accusations of their classmates.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a late Friday evening before the school was finally quiet. Most students had gone to their dormitories for sleep or had gone to the Quidditch match. Harry had told his friends that he needed to stay in the library late to catch up on his Potion’s textbook. He was already ahead in Slughorn’s class, but he told them that their next potion seemed incredibly difficult. Eventually, Hermione and Ron went to the Quidditch match without him, leaving Harry alone in the library. 

 

He carefully watched the clock, waiting for it to strike five before eight. Harry put his book back in his satchel and walked quickly down the corridor opposite of the main events in the building. He moved quick, not wanting to be seen or stopped by anyone. Before the clock struck eight, he was at a bathroom, the prefects’ bathroom which was empty at this hour. Harry spoke the code, knocked into the wall, and was allowed inside. 

 

Harry hadn’t even put his satchel down before he was grabbed by the collar and pushed against the wall of the bathroom. A pair of lips pressed against his own, but Harry didn’t have to look to know who it was. Draco was always here at this hour, and they always arranged to meet on Friday evening in secrecy. Draco had clearly been here for some time already. His robes were on the floor near the bath and beads of warm water glistened off of his pale, naked form. 

 

Harry pulled away from the kiss and chuckled, “Seems like I am too dressed for the occasion.” Draco smiled and pulled back as well, helping the Gryffindor undress. As he did, Harry couldn’t help but notice the ruby ring shining on Draco’s finger. “So it fit. I was worried that I bought the wrong side for you.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes and playfully bantered, “I  _ overestimated _ how large your fingers were. Maybe we should be lucky that you got yours at another time due to resizing. If we had them at the same time, we couldn’t brush off our rings as happenstance.” After a moment, all of Harry’s clothes had fallen in a heap. They were both as naked as each other. Draco took Harry’s hand and pulled him into the warm bath.

 

Harry felt all the tension in his body melt away as he got inside the steaming bath. A week’s worth of pent up frustration fell away from his body within seconds. Draco got in right next to him, sighing happily as they were immersed in the warm water. The two turned to one another and they quickly pulled each other closer. After being apart and playing enemies for a week, they didn’t need to flirt and didn’t need to tease...no, they just had to  _ show _ each other how they’d missed one another. 

 

Harry teased Draco, bringing his hand up to his soft lips and kissing the ruby ring on his finger. “I wonder how alarmed everyone would be to hear that we got married last month. I’m glad we decided that a ceremony wouldn’t be necessary, just a pair of beautiful complementary rings. That way, it can be our little secret.”

 

Draco chuckled, saying, “They would probably go bonkers Think of the headlines:  **Draco Malfoy marries Harry Potter? Has the world gone mad?** Surely they would think we were joking, even with the rings we have.”

 

Harry laughed, saying, “That’s why we have the court marriage license in writing. I’m glad that the Ministry that was wedding us vowed to secrecy. We’d be hunted by paparazzi for months and our families would question our sanity.”

 

Draco pressed their foreheads together, whispering lowly, “I wouldn’t care about any of that, as long as I was with you, Potter.” 

 

Harry teased, “That’s Malfoy-Potter to you, love.”

 

Draco laughed, “Yes, Malfoy-Potter.” Then he gently pushed back, “Now let’s you wash up. You stink like you haven’t washed in weeks.” Harry laughed and he playfully splashed Draco, with Draco repeating the action back to him. They swam together and chased one another through the steaming bath, playfully pushing the other when they got too close. 

 

Eventually, Draco swam in, pinning Harry against the rim of the bath. They smirked at one another before kissing wildly, their ringed hands intertwining all the while. They both knew what would happen next as their bodies pressed up against each other. Their rings glistened as the two newlyweds continued to spend another evening together as the young Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Potter.


End file.
